thestickoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Douchebag
Cartman: "What do you wanna play next, dude?" New Kid: "Screw you guys, I'm going home." - Douchebag talking to Stan, Kyle, and Cartman at Stark's Pond. ---- The New Kid, also referred to as Douchebag, is the protagonist of South Park: The Stick of Truth. His appearance varies as his avatar is customized by the player. Personality A silent protagonist, he communicates with other characters by common sense and occasionally papers and notes. Throughout the game, he shows emotion including smiling when being healed by Butters, and fright when on fire. He is appalled when underpants gnomes attempt to steal his underwear. Percieved as a nice kid by other kids, the new kid constantly helps other kids. Overview Sometime before the summer of 2014, The New Kid and his parents move into South Park, Colorado. After being sent out by his parents to make friends, they witness Butters being attacked by an elf. The New Kid punches the elf, breaking up the fight. Butters gives thanks and he leads him to Kupa Keep in Cartman's backyard. The New Kid is dubbed Douchebag by Cartman and is tasked with buying items from Clyde, the shopkeep. Other members include stables ranger, Scott Malkinson, and Princess Kenny. After a brief attack from the elves, the stick is stolen and Clyde is kicked out. Clyde blames Douchebag for being kicked out, claiming everything was fine before he showed up. Cartman tasks Douchebag with bringing back multiple Kupa Keep members, Tweek, Token, and Craig. Douchebag brings back the four o'clock delivery for Tweek, and successfully brings Token from his house. The three head back to base and mention Craig is in after school detention for flipping off the principal. The new kid holds off the ginger hall monitors and busts Craig out of the cafeteria from Mr. Mackey. Butters, Cartman, Craig, Douchebag, Token, and Tweek head to the Inn of the Giggling Donkey where they believe the Jimmy is hiding the Stick of Truth. The group is ambushed and Douchebag, now trapped, is forced to fight off the elves in the basement. Craig opens the basement door and Douchebag saves Cartman from elves in the kitchen. The group make their way upstairs and save Kenny. The Bard, barricades himself in the room. Douchebag drops into the room from the attic and the group corner him. The members disband to go home and sleep. Later in the night, Douchebag is abducted by aliens and is forced to escape with the help of Randy, Stan's dad. Douchebag kills the pilots and the UFO crashes into the South Park Mall. The government quickly covers the crash up as the construction of a large Taco Bell. The next day, Cartman claims the elves broke in and stole the Stick of Truth during the night. Cartman considers this cheating, and wages war against the elves. He tasks Douchebag with recruiting the goth kids who hang out behind the school. Douchebag buys goth clothes, beats up six-graders for cigarettes, and fetches himself a Dark Roast coffee. After leaving Tweek's coffee shop, Douchebag is stopped by a group of elves who take him to Kyle, the leader. Kyle informs Douchebag that Cartman is lying and that the elves don't have the stick at all. Kyle tells Douchebag to go ahead and recruit the goths, but to let them join the elves instead. Douchebag convinces the goth kids (Pete, Firkle, Henrietta, and Michael) by smoking, but they give him one more task to prove himself. He must tape a sign reading "Fuck the conformists!" to a local PTA meeting going down at the community center. Randy stops the new kid, and asks him to infiltrate the construction at the new "Taco Bell" at the South Park Mall. After sneaking by multiple government agents, Douchebag steals a recording device revealing the plans to blow up South Park to prevent the spread of a local Nazi Zombie outbreak. He returns the recording device to the PTA meeting and are shocked at the news. Randy thanks the new kid and takes the picture of him holding the sign. Douchebag shows the picture to the goths and they agree to join, impressed. Douchebag can either bring the goths to the Kupa Keep base (the Human faction) or Kyle's backyard (the base of the elves). Whichever option he chooses, the elves and humans fight at the school and quickly realize the stick isn't present. The goths find writing on Clyde's desk which leads them to a laptop video in his locker. The video reveals Clyde stole the stick, and also reveals his new "Army of Darkness" faction in his backyard. The humans and elves reluctantly join forces to take down Clyde. Douchebag is tasked with recruiting the girls. Trivia * The Big Bad Government Guy claims his real name is Dovahkiin. ** Dovahkiin is a reference to Skyrim. ** Other characters in the game refer to him as a Dragonborn, another reference to Skyrim. * The New Kid's house number is 1550. Category:Kids